Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Daphne Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February) is a Muggle-born witch of the Jordan and Potter family, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo, Maggie and Lucas. When Kalysta was very young, her biological mother abandoned her in an alleyway, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted, but while she was growing up, her magic proved wild and hard to control. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kalysta was Sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life Kalysta Cate Christopoulos was born on 17 February to Melaina Christopoulos, a single mother and devoutly religious Muggle. With the whereabouts of her father unknown, the two were living alone in the London Borough of Hackney, with no relatives nor any financial stability. Kalysta, however, began to display signs of magic from her earliest hours. She lacked control in her abilities for the first few early months of her life, and would inadvertently summon toys on upper shelves to her cot, even making her mother's music box play while it was closed. Highly religious with no understanding of magic, Melaina fearfully condemned her daughter as satanic. She abandoned her in an alleyway behind a local pizza parlour, wrapped in a blanket with a note detailing her full name and the nature of her abilities. She was discovered by Elliot Potter, a trainee Mediwizard at the time, and placed in a wizarding orphanage after the Ministry took note of her many oddities as well as her underage magic. She was fostered by Elliot, who had become fond of the young girl and pleaded for the opportunity to take care of her. It did not take long until she was adopted by him and his partner, Jamie Jordan. Thankfully, Kalysta grew up nurtured and extremely well-loved; both her fathers had suffered difficult childhoods, and were determined to make her life a happy one. She often reveled in the attention she received from her peers (most delighted, in particular, by the recognition given to her at Maisie Thorn and Lucky Peltier's wedding). She also grew up aware of the circumstances surrounding her birth — with an article in the Daily Prophet chronicling the infamous "Alley Baby" — but, like most, refrained from broaching the subject. She did not attend a Muggle primary school prior to Hogwarts but was tutored among other wizarding children by her great-aunt Persia. She was also close to her aunt Amy, who babysat on occasion. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Etymology * Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. * Daphne is also a Greek baby name, meaning bay tree, or laurel tree. The Greek mythological nymph Daphne''' was rescued from the unwanted attentions of the god Apollo by being turned into a laurel bush. * '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. * Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery